


P.S.

by RoxyLaTour



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyLaTour/pseuds/RoxyLaTour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Season 8's heartbreaking The Note, aka Shirley's Gone, aka All The Sharmine Feels. Shirley's unseen P.S. for Carmine that Laverne couldn't read out loud in front of her father. Carmine's amazing reaction to it demanded that I write this. Still not over Walter Meeney and how this show did Shirley and her relationships at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S.

P.S. for Carmine (Laverne, please make sure Carmine reads this):

Well, things sure did change in a hurry, didn't they? I bet no one saw this coming, least of all me. I don't know if something in my life has gone really right or really wrong, but I feel like I have to keep moving forward on this path, you know? Everything is happening so fast, I can't help but think that there is some bigger plan at work here, and who am I to fight it? I mean, it's not like I've done a bang-up job managing things so far. Maybe this is my shot at the brass ring. Only trouble is, I can't help but wonder if I'm leaving the real prize behind.

Life sure is funny, huh? I guess the best we can do is just the best we can do. I guess I'll never be sure what the best thing is. I thought I had it with you, but you and I… well, for some reason we never could take that final step. Maybe our timing was off. Maybe I was afraid of holding you back. Or losing you. Maybe all the love in the world can't keep two people together. Maybe all the times we made love just weren't enough. Gosh, they sure felt like it at the time, though. I want you to know I have no regrets about that. There is no one I would rather have given myself to than you. It was the best decision I ever made and one of the few I don't second-guess. I only wish I hadn't waited so long. It's funny, I say I gave myself to you, but really, I was the one who was given everything, more than anyone will ever know. What we had… what we were… what we are… can never be explained or diminished, no matter what happens or where we end up. No one will ever understand it but us.

I loved you, Carmine, so much. Never ever doubt that. If I'm honest, I must admit I still do, though I wouldn't blame you if you hated me forever. If you do hate me, I hope you can somehow find a way to forgive me, because I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you of all people. Life is funny, but it is also hard. We do what we think we need to do. Both of us. I'm so scared right now and I feel like my heart is breaking. I'm gonna miss you and Laverne so much. I can only go on because I'm certain that our paths will cross again. I'd fall right to pieces if I didn't truly believe that. In the meantime, who knows where those paths will take us? I know yours is headed somewhere great, and I can't wait to hear about it and maybe even be a part of it again sometime, if I'm real lucky. No matter what, wherever we go, come what may, you are always with me. And I'm always gonna be your Angelface.

oxox


End file.
